D&Dklok
by TheFanficAvenger
Summary: Everyday was the same for Dethklok until they come across a new shop, Gamer's Gathering; There they discover a game called Dungeons and Dragons. What kind of adventures await the band members once they begin a campaign? M just in case.
1. Something New

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Metalocalypse, Dethklok, or any of the mentioned RPG games.**_

"Could today be any more boring?" Pickles sighed, cradling his face in his hands. He and the rest of Dethklok sat at a table in front of the Duncan Hills Coffee shop as they regularly did.

"I knows, right?" Toki agreed, stirring his now cold coffee around in its mug.

"Yeah," Nathan added, "Theres, like, nothing new around here. Even the stupid douche bags that ogle us are the same." He glared darkly at the ugly people who made it their daily chore to look just like their favorite member of Dethklok.

"Whats is up withs yous, Murdersface?" Skwisgaar asked the bass player who chose not to join his band mates in complaining. His gaze was fixed curiously on a building to the right of the coffee shop.

"Thatsch new." He said, tilting his head to the side.

Everyone else looked too. The store had a green neon sign designed in old English that read "Gamer's Gathering".

"I wonder what kind of store that is." Pickles said.

"Maybes that is a stores whats you can buys video games from!" Toki, being the biggest video gamer in the group, exclaimed.

"We ain't got nothing bettersch to do," Murderface stated, "scho let'sch check it out."

They all got up from the table simultaneously, not bothering to push their seats back in, and walked over to the shop.

Walking in, they saw that the store was small and extremely crowded. On either side of the store, a glass display case was placed, showing off many different types of card games and tiny figurines. Almost every inch of the walls were lined with over-priced packaged action figures, figurine paints, and boxed collectables. The floor space was taken up by magazine stands holding comics and various manga. Above a small white door in the very back of the room hung a dry-erase that read:

**Tournaments Today:**

Marvel Hero Clix

Magic: The Gathering

**RPG Today:**

Dungeons & Dragons

Marvel Super Heroes

"Can I help you, sirs?" Said a voice from behind the glass display case to the far right. The group turned to him. He was very scrawny, had unkempt dark brown hair, and beady bespectacled eyes. His voice was annoyingly nasally.

"What is this place?" Nathan asked, scrutinizing the man's appearance.

"Exactly what the sign says!" The man answered.

"Buts I do nots sees no games!" Toki chirped.

"That's because this place isn't that kind of game store."

"Well, whatsch thosche gamesch over there?" Murderface asked, pointing a thick finger over at the sign.

"Ah!" The man looked delighted to ask such a question, "Those are tournaments a held for my regular customers. See, I moved my store here to attract more people—by the way, you all look familiar."

"Were Dethkloks." Skwisgaar said, offended that the man didn't know who they were.

"Oh, the metal band…I'm more of a rap person."

Everyone gave him a look of disgust, and huddled together.

"I don't like that guy!" Nathan whispered, "Let's leave!"

"But I wants to plays a games!" Toki whined.

"Yeah," Pickles chimed in, "That 'Dungeons and Dragons' thing caught my eye."

"I've never played a RPG, whatever that is." Murderface confessed.

"I thinks it means 'Roles Playing Games'," Toki answered, "That's what 'Final Fantasys' is."

"I wants to plays the dragons games!" Skwisgaar said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Fine!" Nathan agreed, obviously defeated, "We'll play _one game _and then we're outta here!"

They all turned back to the cashier.

"We want to play 'Dungeons and Dragons'," Nathan announced.

An obnoxious grin spread across the little man's face. "Follow me," He said, leading them to the little white door.

They stepped over the threshold to find themselves in a much bigger room. Rectangular tables were spaced out everywhere and were occupied by many people (mostly teenage boys and older men) who were engaged in many types of card games and figurine games.

"Hey, Roger!" The cashier called to someone in the back of the room, "We've got us a group of noobs."

A man slightly taller than the cashier stood up and walked up to them. He was an older man, he wore large glasses, a blue X-Men t-shirt, and had "ROD" tattooed on his left forearm.

"Well hello there!" He said in a very friendly Southern accent. Dethklok nodded at the man.

"This is Roger," The cashier said, "He'll be your DM."

"DM?" Nathan asked, "What the hell is that?"

"Dungeon Master," Roger explained.

"Ohs nos!" Toki squealed, "Yous nots gonna tortures us, are yous?"

Roger and the cashier laughed. "_No!" _He said, smiling, "That's not what a Dungeon Master does! Come over here and I'll explain everything."

The band followed Roger to the table in the very back. There were only three other men, with stapled papers and figurines in front of them, sitting there. They exchanged devilish grins as they saw the newcomers taking places around the table. Roger sat at the head of the table, his face hidden by a folder-like screen that had a montage of demonic creatures, screaming women, and warriors finding treasure on the back. He folded the screen up and sat it down on top of a stack of papers and maps.

"Now," Roger began, "These gentlemen here," He indicated the three men, "are Carl," his head looked a bit too big for his shoulders, "Isaac" who looked a bit mousy with his big nose and eyes, "and Albert," who had very untidy blonde hair.

"You guys are Dethklok, aren't you?" Carl said very obnoxiously. He had that annoying know-it-all attitude about him.

"Welcome to our campaign," Albert said in a low voice.

"Anyway," Roger continued, "Do you have any idea what D&D is?"

The group shook their heads.

"Well, it is a game developed by Gary Gygax back in 1974. This game takes a great amount of imagination and thought. Being the DM, _I_ will be your eyes and ears—"

"Sos it's nots on a TV screens?" Skwisgaar asked.

"No it's not," Roger said patiently, "Now, as I was saying, I will be your senses. I will tell you what you see, what you hear. It is up to me to take you on an adventure. You will face many a foe, collect countless treasures, and acquire many special powers based on the race and class you choose to be."

Everyone stared at him in awe.

"Wow-wee!" Toki exclaimed, "We gets to gos on an adventures!"

"Now," Roger pulled out a laptop and a portable printer "We will begin creating characters. Who would like to go first?"

"I guess I will." Nathan said.

Forty-five minutes later, everyone's characters were made. Nathan's character was a human, and his class was Fighter; Skwisgaar was a high elf, and his class was Fighter and Mage; Toki was a half-elf whose class was Mage and Cleric; Murderface was a Dwarf and his class was Fighter. Pickles, however, took the most unusual character was a half-dragon, and his class was a Fighter and Theif.

"Alright," Roger said, "Now that we've all got our characters established, and I have explained the rules to you, it is time that we start our adventure…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**_A/N: So what do you think? I have just gotten back into playing D&D (the ORIGINAL, not the new shit) and I was inspired to do a fanfic on it! I think it's got promise..._**


	2. Rumors of Orcs and Demons

She ran from the now-condemned castle into the cold winter evening. The snow crunched under her skimpy shoes as she fled to escape the horror she had just witnessed. _I need to find help!_ The maiden thought, as she made her way into the adjacent forest, which leads to the nearby town of Ganymede. _If this evil is not stopped, then everyone will perish! _

0o0o0o0o0

The local pub was warm, lit by lanterns hanging from the low ceiling. The smell of beer, mead, and pipe smoke wafted through the air. Drunken men laughed heartily, sang songs, and flirted with the waitresses, creating a lively air…for the most part.

Pickles, being the half-dragon that he was, sat alone in the dark corner of the pub; no one would sit with him due to his appearance, which was what he preferred. He looked human for the most part, except for the reddish-gold scales that ran down either side of his face and neck, his fangs, and the tail.

He drew the hood of his black cloak further over his eyes as he listened hard to the conversation nearest to him.

"There's been some naaasty business here of late," A drunken blacksmith said, slopping beer into his grizzly beard as he took a large gulp.

"Sure has," Said a smaller, younger man with stringy blonde hair. "What do you suppose it is?" He turned to a man with a braided ginger-colored beard.

"I hear tell it's that castle through the forest…" He said, looking around dramatically.

"Go on." The blacksmith persisted.

"Well, now don't hold me to it, but I've heard the countess's mind has gone astray…like she's possessed or something."

"Well," The blonde added, "My father had to sell all his livestock, because we've had a band of orcs steal a few of our cattle."

"Yeah," The blacksmith said, "Business is going downhill since those vile creatures have been spotted. People gettin' scared…orcs ain't nothin' to be foolin' with." He burped richly.

Suddenly, the door flew open. Winter air mixed with snow soared through the room, followed by shouts of outrage from the pub's customers.

A slight maiden rushed into the building, hugging herself because of the cold. She looked terrified, and the bottom of her emerald-green dress was soaked from the snow. Her dirty blonde braids looked messy, as if she had been running a long distance.

"What is wrong, m'lady?!" The bartender rushed to her and wrapped a thick woolen blanket around her shaking shoulders.

"T—the countess!" She gasped, "She's gone mad! The castle is haunted by dark creatures—orcs, goblins, and maybe more!"

"Ailith!" The bartender called, snapping his fingers at a large, motherly-looking waitress taking up empty mugs. "Bring this woman some food and a drink!"

The woman nodded and hurried off behind the bar and through a door in the back.

The bartender ushered the horrified woman to an empty table, gave her some words of comfort, and walked back to the bar. He stood there facing the silent crowd before him.

"You hear that, men?" He barked. "The castle is condemned! Our town will be in even more danger if this madness is not stopped!"

The maiden stood up and too faced the crowd. "Please," She pleaded, "Won't anyone help? The countess, you see, is my mother. She's fallen into darkness, and I've tried all I could to help her, but to no success. I have gold and treasures, so there will be a reward for those who help free us of the evil that plagues us! If anyone would please help, you could have any treasures and spells you find in the castle along with the reward. There is no light; the monsters have made sure to extinguish them. Please help us, or else the evil will spread to this town too!" She looked at the crowd's horrified faces, cleared her throat, and sat back down. The dumpy waitress sat some soup, bread, and ale in front of her.

_A reward, _Pickles thought, _Well the woman looks pretty wealthy…this could work out nicely. _He stood up and strode over to where the woman sat, picking his way through the tables. Before he got to the table, however, someone else had stood up and blocked his way, not on purpose though. Like Pickles, he walked to the table.

"I'm Nathan," The man said to the maiden as he sat down. He was dressed in a dark blue cloak and a scratched-up bronze breast plate. "I will help you rid your castle of any and all demons!"

The woman smiled up at him and turned to Pickles. "And you, sir?"

"Yes," Pickles answered, adjusting his hood again, "I will gladly be of service to you."

All of a sudden, their table was joined by two other people; one was a high-elf dressed in a light gray cloak, and the other was a half-elf dressed in white robes; he carried a simple wooden staff.

"We would likes to join your groups and help yous," The high-elf announced, "I am Skwisgaar, by the ways."

"And I ams Toki," the half elf piped up.

"Well," The maiden said, "The more the merrier." She gave the group before her a small smile. "And since everyone has so kindly introduce themselves—"

She was interrupted by a loud clearing of throat. Everyone looked around to see a dwarf in their midst.

"Exschuse me!" He said rather rudely. He war a horned helmet and a burgundy-tinted suit of armor. "I'm Murderfache, and I'm here to help, too!"

"Well, then!" The maiden laughed, "It looks like we've got ourselves a nice-sized group of heroes here. What will you call yourselves?"

"Uh…" Nathan thought a moment, "The 'Brutal Bringers of Death for Orcs and Stuff'."

"Works for me," Pickles said.

"I likes it!" Toki added.

"Alright," The maiden said, "Since you all are ready for the task ahead, I would suggest for you all to get any and all the supplies you would need at one of the shops here…" Her face turned grim, "There's no telling what you might face at the castle, what with all the demons lurking about."

Everyone got up from the table and turned to leave. Skwisgaar turned back around, though.

"I forgots to ask…whats is your names?"

The maiden got quiet. "Emeline…that is my name…"

Skwisgaar nodded and turned around to follow the rest of the group out of the door.


	3. What Seems Like a Minor Set Back

Emeline stared out of the enormous window on the tower that faced the forest. The tattered scarlet curtains blew in the cruel, ice-cold wind. Behind her, the sound of shaky breathing could be heard; the only sound in the castle. Ignoring the revolting smell of the corpses scattered around the room, she turned to face the source of the breathing.

Slumped over in an ancient wooden throne was another woman. Her skin was sallow, waxy and pulled taut over her face, making her bones jut out severely. Her barely-open eyes were sunken into her skull, and her dark brown hair hung in greasy lengths in her face. Her red dress was stained and ripped in places. She looked as if she had once been a great beauty, but something had ruined that.

"My lady, Adelaide," Emeline crooned to her, "We'll be expecting visitors."

Adelaide moved her head ever so slightly to face Emeline; she gave a small sigh. "Who are they?" She whispered.

"A group of warriors I met in town, my lady," She stooped down so that she was eye-level with Adelaide, "They will be here soon, and then you will have regained your strength." She held up a vial of a magenta-colored potion. Adelaide took it with trembling hands and drank it until nothing was left. A little of the liquid trickled down her chin, but she made no motion to clean it up.

Emeline walked back to the window and spotted five figures making their way out of the forest. "They're already here." She said; a smile spread across her lips.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was the next morning; the Brutal Bringers of Death for Orcs and Stuff exited the forest. Nathan walked in the front, Murderface and Pickles walked side-by-side behind him, and Toki and Skwisgaar walked side-by-side behind them. Before them they saw a large snow-covered field. Around the field lined dead shrubbery and snow-laden apple trees. A large tower from the castle could be seen; the window was open, but all that could be seen inside was darkness.

A little ways ahead of the group were three creatures. They were extremely ugly with a pair of eyes on either side of their faces, and the pupils were starburst-shaped. Their skin was grayish green, and they wore leather armor with metal shoulder pads. They were all very short and had maniacal looks in their eyes.

"What do you suppose they are?" Nathan asked, turning to Pickles as if he would know since he was a hybrid being.

"I have no clue," Pickles replied, scrutinizing the creatures, "Do any of you two know?" He turned to the mages.

"Theys looks to bes Goblin-type creatures," Skwisgaar said, "But I ams nots entirely sures."

"I don't care what they are!" Murderface yelled. Everyone shushed him, "But letsch kill them anyway." He said more quietly.

Suddenly, the one in the middle, who was the bulkiest and strongest-looking one, started shouting angrily in what sounded like a language of grunts and growls; he was waving around a small battle axe.

"What's he sayings?" Toki asked very concerned.

"We don't know," Pickles said impatiently, "None of us can even tell what the creatures are, let alone understand the language!"

"Well whatever they are," Nathan said, "They don't look friendly. Guys," He glanced behind him to the group, "Looks like we're about to face our first battle together." He brandished his sword.

The others follow suit. Toki took out a sling, Skwisgaar readied a flask of Oil of Fiery Burning, Pickles unsheathed a long sword, and Murderface removed a large battle axe.

The biggest goblin sees Toki and yells something to his comrades and they all start moving forward.

Sensing the threat, Toki prepared his sling and aimed at the big goblin. "Takes that, yous big uglys monster!" He released the strap, and it looked as though the rock was going to hit, but the goblin was surprisingly smarter. Noticing that the rock was coming his way, the goblin's pointy ear flopped down, much like a dog's, and he tilted his head slightly as the rock soared past him. The goblin growled menacingly at him

Distraught that he had missed, Toki prepared the sling again. He released, but this time, missed by a long-shot. The goblins all laughed at him.

"It would be best if you stuck to your Cleric abilities, my friend." Pickles said.

All of a sudden, the goblin to the right of the big one moved in next to Murderface. The big goblin also moved in closer, but he then stopped, and started waving his hands around in intricate patterns. He closes his eyes in concentration, muttering in gibberish.

"Murderface, looks out!" Skwisgaar shouted as the goblin swung his axe at the dwarf. Thankfully, Murderface dodged it just in time.

The goblin that was to the left of the big one, before that one moved, suddenly dashed forward with amazing speed. He stopped next to Pickles and growled.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Pickles exclaimed and swung his sword at him, but to no prevail. The goblin chuckled at him, and maked to attack, bearing his fangs at him.

Nathan noticed that his comrade is in danger and rushed over to his side. He didn't use his sword, however; he used his brute strength. With one powerful move, he punched the goblin in the jaw, disorienting the creature.

The goblin curses a string of swear-words at Nathan in his language. He then decided to take his anger out on Pickles. He swung his battle axe at him again, but, like before, he missed.

In the middle of the battle field, Skwisgaar, who stood alone, saw the biggest goblin prepare for a powerful spell. "He's not goings to gets away with this." He muttered under his breath. The elf took his Oil of Fiery Burning and chucked it at the goblin. Direct hit.

The vial smashed against the goblin's face, causing him to be engulfed in flames. Since he wasn't as smart as he tried to make everyone believe, he stared screaming and spinning around in circles with his hands flailing over his head. Skwisgaar laughed at the monster's stupidity and brandished his short sword, _Crimson Rain_.

Toki readied his mace, because he did not want to risk missing again with the sling. He rushed over to where Murderface was.

Murderface made a stab at the goblin next to him, but unfortunately, he missed horribly. The axe swung right in front of the goblin's face, but he didn't flinch one bit.

Toki tried to take a swing at the goblin as well, but he too missed. "Damn!" He said breathlessly to Murderface, "Todays is just nots our days!"

On the other end, Pickles and Nathan prepared themselves for another attack. Nathan brandished a morning star, which caused the goblin to flinch.

He swings the morning star at the goblin. The goblin, as if he calculated the movement, back-bended and dodged the swing.

"What's with these goblins?!" Nathan exclaimed in frustration, "Every attack we make, they dodge!"

"Don't worry," Pickles said coolly, "I've got an idea." He then closed his eyes and put his hands together, as if in a prayer. Murmuring an incantation in an ancient tongue, he started to rub his hands together so that there was heat being generated; a faint glow began to appear.

Suddenly, a loud scream could be heard. The goblin that Skwisgaar had been fighting was howling in pain. Sticking out of his left leg was _Crimson Rain_. Green blood poured out of the wound; the elf snatched the sword back.

In a rage of fury, the goblin swung his battle axe at his opponent, but the smarter elf dodged it.

There was another cry of pain. Murderface stumbled back away from the goblin he and Toki had been fighting, holding his arm, which was dripping with blood. He swore loudly at the monster, who just laughed.

"Why yous…" And Toki tried to attack. Unfortunately, luck was not on his side once again, and he missed. The mace merely brushed the top of the goblin's head.

The goblin ignored Toki's attempts to harm him and swings his blade at Murderface. He screamed in rage as the dwarf adroitly throws himself out of the way.

Heat could be felt everywhere. Pickles' hands were glowing white-hot. His eyes opened wide as he announced the final words of the spell. He touched his thumbs together and spread his fingers apart. Instantly, flames issued out from each of his fingertips a one hundred and twenty-degree angle.

The goblin was hit. He withered in pain. Thankfully, Nathan stood out of the way, or he would have been hit.

The flames were gone. Furious, the goblin swung his axe at Pickles and struck him on the hand.

The half-dragon swore out loud and clutched his hand. Seeing this, Nathan swung his morning star at the goblin and missed.

The big goblin was still whimpering in pain. Skwisgaar took this opportunity to make another strike. The goblin, however, was not going to fall for the trick this time, so he quickly jumped a one-legged jump out of the way.

"Damn yous…" Skwisgaar swore under his breath.

"You're not gonna get me thisch time, ugly!" Murderface exclaimed as he dodged another attack from his and Toki's goblin. The creature howled in fury.

Taking advantage of the distraction, Toki attempted to strike the beast, yet missed again.

"Whats the hells?!" He shouted out, "I'm goings to needs new weapons or somesthings!"

Hearing Toki's remark, Skwisgaar laughed a little. Though he was on the other side of the field, the elf could still hear him, for he had exquisite hearing.

He then decided to try and attack the goblin again, but barely missed his stomach.

It seemed that each of the goblins got smarter and smarter with every attack. They were much tougher than the group had thought.

There was a scream of fury this time, followed by the sounds of human laughter. The goblin that Nathan and Pickles had been fighting had dropped his weapon in an attempt to harm Nathan.

The creature looked up at the human and half-dragon, debating whether or not to let his guard down and pick up his weapon, or fight using his claws and fangs.

Back at the castle, Emeline dared to look out of the window. She stared down at the battle below and smiled.

"I think these warriors are most worthy," She said to Adelaide, "They may be a brainless bunch, for the most part, but there seems more to them than meets the eye." She turned to the throne. Adelaide looked a bit healthier, but the color was still drained from her face, and she still slumped in her seat. "You _will_ get better, my lady, I promise."

* * *

**_A/N: The events in this story are based off of my D&D campaign, and are written as so. I want to thank the greatest Dungeons and Dragons fiction writer: R.A Salvatore, author of the _Icewind Dale Trilogy _and the _Dark Elf Trilogy_. Also I want to thank the Fox Goddess, Neko, and YoukaiNinjaGurl (I luv u Mary!!) for the continuous support!_**


	4. Blood and the Will to Survive

The day was progressing and the sun was now at its highest; noon. These monsters were a lot tougher than the Brutal Bringers of Death for Orcs and Stuff had imagined, but they were not about give up.

Murderface's weapon clashed with his combater's. They were so close now, that the poor dwarf could smell the goblin's rancid breath. Being that he was getting a closer look at the beast, he noticed something: this he-thing was actually a _she._ He scrunched his face up in disgust and jumped back from her.

The goblin laughed and said something in her language. Murderface raised his battle axe at her, but she jumped out of the way just in time.

"Murdersface!" Toki exclaimed, "What's wrongs?!"

"Thisch _thing _has _tits!_" He yelled; both of them then quickly jumped in opposite directions, for the she-goblin had taken advantage of their distractions and charged at them.

In the middle of the commotion, Skwisgaar exchanged _Crimson Rain_ for a stiletto, the shorter version of a rapier. He quickly jabbed the blade at the monster before him and happened to slice half of it off along with a chunk of skin on its head.

The goblin screamed in pain, nearly dropping his weapon. He used his free hand to feel what had happened to his ear. Disgusting green blood oozed everywhere, and the monster was furious. He growled angrily at the elf and swung stupidly at him with his axe. Skwisgaar, thankfully, didn't even have to move, for the idiot missed horribly.

"Yous reallys are as stupids as yous looks," He said rolling his eyes.

On the farthest end of the battle field, Pickles and Nathan noticed something about their goblin. Though he was not the biggest one, he looked to be the most important. His leather head gear looked better made than the others, and he wore a lot more jewelry and armor.

Suddenly, the goblin flipped his axe over so that the blade pointed upward. He looked dead at Pickles and tried to strike him with the flat end. The swing was so slow, however, that the half-dragon was able to evade the move deftly.

He took this perfect opportunity to stab the creature in the left foot. The goblin howled in pain, gripping his foot and hopping on the other. Nathan laughed, and Pickles even let out a giggle.

Nathan swung his morning star diagonally at the hopping goblin, but missed; the weapon was too clumsy and inaccurate.

There was a howl of aggravation coming from Skwisgaar. It seemed as though he had tried to jab at his goblin with the stiletto, but got it stuck in the monster's wooden arm cuff.

The goblin laughed as he teased the elf by swinging his arm around to keep his opponent from getting his weapon back. Unfortunately for him, though, Skwisgaar snatched his blade from his arm and attempted to jab at him again; aiming toward the left.

The monster quickly turned to the right, raised his battle axe, and struck Skwisgaar in the right leg.

The elf's cries of pain got louder as the goblin tried to get his weapon unstuck from his leg. Blood was running from the wound profusely.

The female goblin swung her axe at Toki. The half-elf quickly swung his mace, aiming for the monster's head, but she jerked her head out of the way. However, her feather-adorned leather helmet was sliced severely. She shrieked as feathers and a strip of leather flew in her face.

Murderface quickly took his much larger battle axe and swung at the she-beast. Direct hit. He cut a humongous gash in the monster's right leg.

Her shriek was high-pitched, and she let out a string of curses in her native tongue. However, her comrades didn't even seem to notice her distress.

Crimson blood splattered across the glittering-white snow. Skwisgaar had fallen onto his backside, and his hand clutched at a long, thin cut across his chest. It wasn't a deep cut, but he was bleeding badly. The slice even tore a bit of his cloak.

The goblin laughed at the bleeding mage as he slowly got to his feet. The blood had covered his whole hand, but his other hand still gripped his stiletto.

There was another cry of pain. The little male goblin on the other side had struck Pickles in the head with the blunt end of the axe. The half-dragon fell to the ground, unconscious; blood pouring out of a gash from his left temple.

"Pickles!" Nathan exclaimed. He quickly attempted a Heal Light Wounds spell, but to no prevail; his magic skills were too mediocre.

Skwisgaar saw that his comrade was losing life quickly, and made to rush over to him as fast as his wounds would allow. Unfortunately, the goblin he was combating would not allow it: he sliced the elf's ankle, mainly cutting a hole in his leather shoe.

Thankfully, the little cut did not stop the elf from tending to his friend's aid. While Nathan kept the goblin he and Pickles were fighting at bay, Skwisgaar knelt beside the half-dragon.

He cradled the fighter's head in one arm and carefully poured a small flask of Potion of Healing into his mouth. Within moments, Pickles eyes flew open. Every wound and scar he had received disappeared; he seemed to glow a little (even the golden-red scales that lined his face glittered some), and he promptly got to his feet. He was back to full health.

"Thank you, Skwisgaar," He said gratefully as he helped his savior to his feet. Skwisgaar gave him a small smile in return.

"Hey!" Nathan yelled, trying to stave off the goblin, who had taken to swinging wildly at the fighter, "A little help over here!"

Pickles rushed over to the warrior's side, but got caught in the creature's line-of-fire. Thankfully, he leaned back far enough that he was only damaged by a light cut across his forehead. Still, he bled.

On the other side of the battle field, Murderface attempted a vertical chop at the she-goblin. He would have lodged the blade in her head if it wasn't for the fact that she ducked out of the way just in time.

She then retaliated by diagonally swinging her blade at the dwarf. He too dodged out of the way, only to get the sleeve of his shirt ripped.

Toki took that chance to stab the monster in the right foot. Surprisingly, she didn't hop in pain like her foolish companion did; she did, however, glare darkly at him, fat tears streaming from her eyes, and a very long string of goblin swear-words pouring from her mouth.

Taking advantage of the fact that he was monster-free for the moment, Skwisgaar cast the Cure Light Wounds spell on himself. Moments later, he was back to full health and wound-free.

The break did not last long. The elf soon found himself accompanied by the bothersome goblin that he had been fighting a little while before.

He quickly whipped around, brandishing a footman's flail at the same time.

Seeing the new and more powerful weapon, the goblin swung his axe at his opponent. His blow was deftly dodged, which infuriated the monster.

Skwisgaar knew, though he didn't understand him, the goblin had a vendetta against him, and therefore would not stop fighting him until he lay dead at his feet.

The female goblin lunged herself at Toki. He quickly dodged the attack, but the monster just laughed at him.

She raised her axe at the cleric, and before he could dodge, she hit him square in the chest, cutting through the thin leather beneath his white robes.

Toki stared blankly at the creature for a moment, and then stumbled backwards, blood spilling everywhere. He fell to the ground on his side with a loud _flump_, and the axe fell from out of him. The goblin laughed cruelly.

Murderface stared wide-eyed at the fallen half-elf. His attention then turned to the goblin whose back was to him.

"Didn't anyone tell you not to turn your back on an opponent?!" He cried. Before the creature could fully turn around, the dwarf had struck her on the upper left arm, leaving a disgusting gash which was pouring green, stinking blood.

While the goblin was shrieking in pain, Murderface took the chance to bandage Toki up. Unfortunately, that was all he could do at the moment, for the she-goblin swung her axe at him.

The dwarf deftly rolled out of the way, causing the monster to almost trip on her weapon. As she was gathering herself, Murderface snuck back over to Toki and poured Potion of Healing down his throat.

As with Pickles, his wounds vanished and he was back to full health.

"Thank yous, Murdersface." He said gratefully.

On the other end, Pickles traded his long sword for a trident. Upon seeing this, the small male goblin became fearful. He didn't understand this strange weapon, and decided to attack.

He lunged quickly at him, but the half-dragon parried the attack by sticking him in the upper left thigh with the spikes of the trident. The goblin screamed in pain, and jerked back, clutching his bleeding wound.

Nathan took the opportunity to make a strike at the goblin himself, but he missed terribly, swinging above the creature's head.

Meanwhile, Skwisgaar was having bad luck as well. The big goblin seemed to be calculating his opponent's every move, therefore dodging every swing the elf served.

During one badly-judged attack, the monster makes a nasty attack at Skwisgaar's upper right thigh, nearly missing his hip bone. Thankfully the blow didn't inhibit the elf from attempting further attacks.

There was a loud screech coming from the female goblin: Murderface's axe was stuck deep inside her bulky left forearm. The creature fell over due to the pain, splattering green blood everywhere. It seemed as though he was aiming for her chest, but she held up her arm in defense, and was struck there instead.

She furiously yanked the blade out of her arm and chucked it at the dwarf, who skillfully caught it by the handle.

She screamed in rage, and swung wildly in all directions at both Toki and Murderface, missing every time.

For the first time since the battle begun, Nathan was struck. There was a weak link in the upper right arm of his chain mail, and he was struck there.

"Damn you!" He bellowed, and made to attack. Pickles, however, happened to be ahead of him.

The half dragon dodged a violent swing of the goblin's axe, and stuck him in the hand with the middle point of his trident. He yanked the trident out of the creatures hand and tried to make a second attack. The little goblin was too fast for him this time, and quickly ducked out of the weapon's reach.

There was a bark of laughter coming from the big goblin. Apparently the wound on Skwisgaar's thigh had slowed him down worse than he thought, and his aims with the footman's flail were worse than before.

Nathan decided to take it upon himself to help the distressed elf. Dodging one last blow from the little male goblin, he expertly jumps from behind Skwisgaar and delivers the killing blow from his morning star to the large goblin's head.

He stares at the two warriors stupidly for a moment, then clumsily falls over, sending a shower of green blood over their feet and the snow.

Skwisgaar stared at the bloody mess wide-eyed. "Holy—"

"Shit." Nathan finished for him.

"If you two are done!" Pickles called, swinging at the small goblin, which dodged the hit.

The warrior and elf soon joined the half-dragon in their battle against the tenacious creature.

There was another screech of pain from the female goblin. Murderface had stuck her in the stomach. The monster cringed in pain, which gave the dwarf the incentive to strike again. This time he nailed her across the jaw, sending two teeth flying through the air.

Not knowing which wound to clutch at first, all the beast could do was spit her disgusting blood in the dwarf's face.

"What the—"

But before he could finish his sentence, Toki took a chuck out of the monster's upper right thigh.

The monster had no choice but to retaliate. She had shining green blood dripping all over her, but she had more important things to worry about, like that bothersome little cleric.

Spitting out another tooth, she made a badly-calculated swing at Toki, who didn't even have to move out of the way. Things weren't looking so good for this little female goblin.

Blood flew everywhere. Skwisgaar had belted the small male goblin square in the chest with his footman's flail. He was back in business thanks to a quick heal.

The beast retaliated, but the smarter of the two (Skwisgaar) simply jumped lightly out of the way.

Nathan took a swing himself, and exerted so much force, that the blow almost chopped the creature's right foot in half.

The squeal the monster made sounded nearly like a stuck pig. His ugly face contorted into a grimace, and he almost dropped his weapon from the pain. He was not going to give up, though.

Pickles took his trident and smacked the badly-wounded fiend in the head, much like one would smack a fly, which disorients him.

The goblin stumbled around in a cartoon-like manner, and almost fell over. He quickly recovered, however, and decides to take his anger out on Skwisgaar.

Despite his bleeding foot, he rushed over to the elf, wielding his axe up high and screaming bloody murder.

In a poorly-thought act to defend himself, Skwisgaar held his hand up, only to have it gashed badly across the back of the wrist. He quickly jerked his wounded hand back and clutched it in the other.

Nathan swung his morning star at the creature in an attempt to defend the injured elf, and hit his target right on the forehead. Not even the tough leather strap could have blocked half of the damage that was done. Sure enough, blood started to run down the beasts face, flowing around his flat nose.

On the other end, Toki exchanged his mace for his sling. Knowing that it could not be used for close-range attacks, started to back off.

The female goblin, who had plans to run away, saw this maneuver as an act of cowardice and decided to stick around. Before he could get too far away, the goblin swung her weapon at the cleric, and only lightly grazed his right arm.

Murderface viewed this as a dirty trick. He quickly rushed over to her and struck her on the left shoulder. His opponent then started to shake severely from the blood loss and the extreme pain from all the attacks she had been given.

Toki, who was plenty far away, aims and fires at the horribly-wounded goblin. Because of the stinging pain from his cut, he missed ever so slightly.

Nathan, Skwisgaar, and Pickles all slowly advanced on the little goblin. The creature knew he was cornered, and attempted to run for it.

Skwisgaar was too fast for the little monster and swung his weapon, hitting his target on the back of the upper left shoulder.

The goblin screeched in pain, and stumbled forward some. He looked back quickly, dodged an attack made by Pickles, and ran for it surprisingly quick for someone so badly wounded.

Pickles runs to aid Murderface and Toki, whilst Skwisgaar and Nathan chased after the fleeing goblin, gaining on him quickly.

Startled to see a new opponent, who looked so strange compared to the rest, the female goblin yelped in fear, and fumbled her weapon.

Toki flings a large rock at the she-goblin and strikes her hard on the right arm.

So frustrated with the crowd before her, the goblin felt tears coming on. She knew she couldn't win, but felt the need to prove herself stronger than her cowardly comrade. She stood her ground, holding her head high.

Skwisgaar and Nathan finally caught up with the frightened coward they had been pursuing. Nathan struck him severely on the back. Since the foolish creature didn't have any back armor, he began bleeding profusely.

The badly wounded creature didn't have a fighting chance, so he continued to attempt evasion from the much stronger elf and human. Skwisgaar and Nathan continued to follow at a mere jog.

Knowing this, the goblin attempted to suddenly change directions, therefore heading towards some shrubbery, but Skwisgaar got him this time.

The elf hit him on the back of the neck, which also began bleeding, but the little fighter still lived. Wobbling fiercely, he still insisted on getting away, but all he could do was walk.

"Can'ts we just lets him go?" Skwisgaar said, pitying the near-dead creature.

"We can't," Nathan replied, "He might bring reinforcements if we allow him to get away."

Skwisgaar rolled his eyes. "You're rights." He said.

The thought of fleeing struck the female goblin again. She had swung at Murderface, but missed, only snatching a couple of hairs.

The dwarf retaliates by slicing at her ankle, nicking a bit of her foot in the process.

Pickles tried to strike, but it was too late; the she-goblin had turned to dash off.

"Oh, no, you don't!" He growled and stuck her in the back of the right leg. The then twisted the trident with such force that her entire leg rips off. The beast fell face-first into the snow, dead as dusk.

Pickles, Toki, and Murderface then rushed after Nathan and Skwisgaar. Toki switched back to the mace.

Nathan hit the surviving goblin in the back of the head, which causes him to drop his weapon. Still grunting in pain, he made it to the bushes.

Toki sprinted a bit faster next to the little goblin. The creature looked fearfully into the half-elf's eyes, and was then struck in the right arm. A main artery was hit, and the goblin finally died.

There were no cheers of victory, except for Murderface who insisted on whooping and kicking snow around.

Skwisgaar knelt down beside the goblin Toki had just killed and searched through his pockets and bags. Inside he finds silver, platinum, and many rare jewels. Pickles also searched the goblin and found various healing oils and potions.

Murderface and Nathan searched the female's carcass and collected a scant amount of gold and a few gems.

Toki searched the biggest goblin and found many spell scrolls. Apparently this particular creature happened to be the mage of the group. He also discovered a leather parchment rolled up in a sack whose draw-strings where wrapped around the monster's neck. It had what seemed to be the group's symbol on it, and something written in the goblin language. He couldn't make it out, but decided to keep it anyway, just in case he came across someone who could read it.

Moment's later, the group came back together.

"What should we do now?" Nathan asked.

"I think we schould go in the caschtle!" Murderface declared.

"Nos ways!" Toki exclaimed, "We needs some rest!"

"I'm for eithers." Skwisgaar said, folding his arms across his chest.

"I believe," Pickles said, "Toki is right." (Murderface clicked his tongue.) "We have just used up our stock in healing magic against three measly goblins—or what we think are goblins—so who knows what could be lurking inside that castle? We need to travel back to town and rest, stock up on spells, and maybe get a few weapons."

"I agree." Nathan said.

"It's fines with me." Skwisgaar said.

Toki nodded vigorously; Murderface grumbled.

"Then it's settled." Pickles said with a flourish, "We're to head back to town." The group then turned back towards the forest and made their way back to town.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"It seems as though the half-dragon is the brains of the group." Emeline said thoughtfully, as she stared out of the window of the castle. "This group is so much more interesting than I thought…"

* * *

**_AN: So concludes the fourth chapter of Dethklok's D&D campaign. I do hope I'm doing at least halfway decent at describing the fight scenes since this is my first time creating one. However, I have no clue when this will end, since this is based off of MY D&D campaign that I am currently active in. Therefore, as long as that campaign is being played, more will be added to this story. I happen to like this story very much, and I know a few others like it too. As long as I have at least one fan, this story will continue. _**


End file.
